


You Waited Too Late

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas deserves to be loved, Dean Has Feelings For Castiel, Ficlet, I don't know why I wrote this, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, but he realizes them too late, i kinda ship Cas and Mick, no one will probably read this, sorry - Freeform, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Cas has waited for Dean. But now he's tired of waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome sister for looking over this for me!

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes.

Cas was leaving. _For good. With Mick._

When Lucifer had jumped into the President of the United States that had piqued the interest of the British Men of Letters again. And when Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley, and Rowena couldn’t get close enough to do something about it, Cas had called Mick (the douche that gave Cas his number) and asked for help.

Mick readily agreed.

So Dean and Sam were forced to work with the people who had tortured Sam and, much to their dismay, they managed to succeed in getting him back to the cage. But that hadn’t been the end of it. Noooooo, Mick just had to keep hanging around Cas. And just had to keep making suggestive comments. And just had to ask Cas to come to England with him, because “they could use an Angel like him.”

And Cas just had to say yes.

Dean couldn’t believe it.

“Cas! Wait! Why? Why are you going with him?” Dean demanded to know.

Cas turned and looked at Dean. “Dean, there are no major threats happening. The world isn’t ending. This would be a perfect time and opportunity for me to learn more about hunters, to learn new things about hunting, and to see the world. I think I would like that, especially since I don’t have my wings anymore.”

“But Cas, we can do that! We can do that here. We can do that together.” Dean countered.

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean, we can’t. It’s like Chuck said, ‘Earth will be fine, it’s got you and Sam.’ you’re needed here.”

“You’re needed here too Cas! We need you. I need you.” Dean said quietly.

Cas gave him a sad smile, “You don’t need me Dean. All you need is Sam and Mary. And you have those now. Go. Hunt, live your life, be happy. I’ll keep in touch. And I will visit, I promise.”

At that moment Mick came up and laid a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “Come on, darling. The car is ready.”

Cas nodded and turned to leave when Dean stuttered out, “Wait, Cas-I-I-” Why couldn’t Dean get the words out? Why couldn’t he tell Cas everything he had ever felt for the angel? Why couldn’t he articulate with his words that if Cas got into that car, he would be ripping Dean’s heart out and taking it with him? _Why? Why?!_

Cas looked at Dean. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just tired of waiting. You waited too long.”

And with that, Cas turned around and got into the passenger seat and they drove away.

Dean blinked and, in a haze, went back inside the bunker and grabbed a bottle of Vodka.

Sam sighed as he watched everything unfold, and then watched his brother.

Sam went to the medicine cabinet, retrieved a bottle of pain relievers, and sat them down on Dean’s nightstand in his bedroom for later.  He then walked out of the bunker and gazed up at the stars. Letting out another huge sigh, Sam wondered what happened to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am working on this Christmas fic, for several weeks now, that will be much happier. IDK, I guess I just had to get something sad out of my system. Comments and kudos are welcomed! But, honesty, I don't expect anyone to read this. So if you read this have a blessed day!


End file.
